Secrets
by Mouse95
Summary: We all have them. Some are good some are bad and some just want revenge. Sick/ hurt Dean Most likely Sam too protective John & Bobby
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1**

**I own nothing not even the computer I'm typing on. I don't own the letters that I put together to make words. I'm a chronic tweaker so any and all mistake belong to me. I'm just giving this story a test run so please let me know what you think.**

Dean opened his eyes and looked at the glowing green face of the motel clock five am just great Dean was willing to bet he hadn't gotten more than two hours sleep. He felt like crap his head was so stopped up it felt like it was going to explode he couldn't breath threw his nose and he had developed an annoying cough. His dad had made him stay home from the hunt last night because one of his hard fast rules was if you weren't hundred percent you didn't hunt. Dean carefully slipped out of bed glancing back to make sure he didn't wake his brother. Grabbing clean clothes out of his duffle bag Dean went into the bathroom. When Dean came out of the bathroom he was surprised to find the room light on and his dad and brother sitting up in bed waiting on him.

"Where do you think you're going?" John asked.

"Nowhere I just wanted to be the first one in the bathroom," Dean said, offering his dad a weak smile.

Dean turned his head to sneeze then cough into his arm.

"Come here," John ordered.

"Dad I'm fine," Dean protested, trying to stifle another sneeze.

John raised his eyebrows at his eldest sighing Dean shuffled across the room to his dad's bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed John reached out and put his hand on Dean's forehead.

'_He definitely has a fever,' John thought._

With Dean standing right in front of him John could hear the wheezing and rattling coming from his chest. Dean turned his head to cough again.

"Get back in bed you've got a fever," John said. "Sam get your brother a glass of water and two Tylenol."

Sam got the Tylenol out of the first aid kit and a plastic cup out of the bathroom walking over to the bed Sam handed Dean the water and Tylenol.

"That's the end of the Tylenol," Sam said, putting his hand on Dean's forehead.

"Dad he's burning up maybe we should take him to the hospital," Sam said.

Even though Dean was snuggled down in the covers Sam could still see Dean was shaking.

"Sammy it's just a cold," Dean said, glaring at his brother.

"If he's not better in a couple of days we'll take him. But right now I want you to stay in bed and take it easy. You also need to stay hydrated so finish the water," John said, nodding to the half full cup sitting on the table by the bed.

' _I need to stop and pick up some Tylenol, cough syrup and another thermometer,' John thought unable to remember where they had lost their last one._

Sam handed Dean the cup before he could reach for it.

"Alright Squirt get dressed we'll get some breakfast and bring some back to your to

brother," John said

"Dad I don't want to leave Deans sick he might need me," Sammy said.

"Sammy you want be gone that long besides all I want to do is sleep," Dean said.

Sulking Sam got the clothes he had laid out the night before and went into the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

Grabbing the extra pillow off his bed John walked over to the bed where Dean was laying motioning for him to move over sat down beside him.

"Sit up," John said, laying the extra pillow underneath Dean's.

Listening to his sons labored breathing and watching the quivering of Deans body under the blankets John wondered if waiting to take Dean to the doctor was really the best thing.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked when his dad just stared at him.

"Nothing kiddo," John said, shaking his head.

Sam came out of the bathroom and flopped down on the other side of the bed to put on his socks and shoes.

John patted Dean's leg before standing up and going to get dressed in the bathroom.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine Sammy really stop worrying," Dean said, as he turned his head into the pillow to sneeze. "Maybe after breakfast we can play a game of chess," Dean said, smiling a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Dean had bought Sammy a chess set for his thirteenth birthday and it was Sam's prize possession.

"Alright let's go Squirt so your brother can get some rest," John said, coming out of the bathroom. "Do you feel like anything special for breakfast?"

"No I'm not even really hungry," Dean said, shaking his head.

"You need to eat to keep your strength up," John said.

"Whatever's fine," Dean said coughing.

Sam picked up the empty cup by the bed and went to the bathroom to fill it up.

"Do you need anything before we go?" Sam asked, handing Dean the cup of water.

"No I'm good now leave so I can go back to sleep," Dean said.

Dean watched as his dad practically dragged Sam out of the room.

'_I didn't think they'd ever leave,'_ Dean thought, closing his eyes.

**Let me know what you think pretty pretty please with chocolate on top.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

**Great big warm ****fuzzies**** to ****embroiderama****I'mcalledZorro****, Ghostwriter, Sammygirl1963****,heather03nmg**** and 1Pagan3 for reviewing. ****Also a great big thank you to everyone who put me on their story alert list.**** Here's another chapter I hope you enjoy it.**

John and Sam ate breakfast at the local diner. Sam was still pouting about having to leave his brother so he only picked at his pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

"Hurry up and eat Sammy we still need to run by the drug store to pick up a few things and Bobby should be here pretty soon," John said, nodding at Sam's untouched food.

Glaring at John , Sam cut off a piece of pancake and put it in his mouth.

Even with Sam taking his sweet time eating the drug store still wasn't open when John and Sam arrived.

Growling John looked at his watch '_Five __freakin__ minutes.'_ John thought banging on the door. One of the employees shook her head and held up five fingers.

"Please ma'ma my brother's really sick and we need to get some Tylenol," Sam said, giving the lady sad puppy dog eyes.

Sighing the woman looked at her watch then walked over and opened the door.

"Thank you ma'ma," Sam said, giving the woman a dimpled grin.

John had to hand it to the boy , he could really turn on the charm.

Bobby's old beat up pickup truck pulled in to the motel parking lot right behind

the Impala. Then Bobby pulled his truck in the parking space right beside the Impala.

"Hey," Bobby said, smiling as he got out of the truck. "Where's Dean?"

"In the room he's got a cold," John answered, opening the door.

The cold air hit John the minute he opened the door.

'_Dean'_

John's heart skipped a beat when he saw the empty bed. John glanced toward the bathroom door it was open but maybe.

"Dean!" John called, striding across the room.

John let out a string of colorful curses when he found the bathroom empty.

"Dad where's Dean?" Sammy asked, his eyes growing even bigger as he looked around the empty room.

"John we'll find him," Bobby said.

"I'm coming too," Sam said, defiance shining in his eyes.

"Stay within arms reach of me or Bobby at all times," John ordered, has he loaded his shot gun with rock salt.

John grabbed a hold of Sammy as he and Bobby reached the woods right beside the motel. John pulled Sammy along with him as he and Bobby split up to search the woods. Thirty minutes later Bobby saw a socked foot sticking out from underneath a pile of leaves.

' _Oh__ God no!' __Bobby _thought as he ran over to the pile of leaves. Bobby fell to his knees and started brushing the leaves off the body while shouting for John.

Bobby could hear John crashing through to woods as he reached out at checked the neck for a pulse. The pulse was a little fast but at least there was one. Bobby could feel Dean's thin body trembling under his hands.

"What the hell happened?" John thundered, as he knelt down beside Dean.

Sam knelt down beside John reached out and grabbed Deans hand.

"He's so cold and he's shaking," Sam said, rubbing Dean's hand.

Bobby gently checked Dean's body for other injuries while John covered Dean with his coat.

"Dean , come on dude can you hear me?" John asked as he gently patted Deans check.

John was trying to push down the panic he felt looking at Dean's pale still form.

"Nothing seems to be broken," Bobby said.

"Good," John said, putting one arm under Dean's head his other under Deans legs and then he stood lifting Dean.

Sammy clung to Dean's hand as he ran to keep up with his dad as he rushed back towards the motel.

Dean was beginning to stir as John reached the motel room door. Dean opened his eyes as Sammy but the key in to the lock.

"No! No!" Dean screamed, thrashing in his dad's arms almost causing John to drop him.

"No! " Dean screamed, again starting to hyperventilate.

"Alright easy take it easy kid just relax and breathe," John said, backing away from the door.

"Reach in to my pocket and get out the key," John said, to Sammy when they reached the Impala.

Sam reached into Johns pocket pulled the keys and unlocked the back door of the car.

After Sammy opened the door John gently sat Dean into the back seat. John knelt down in front of Dean trying to get Dean to look at him.

"Dean breath come on son breath," John said, putting his hands on Dean's shoulders.

Slowly Dean's breathing began to slow down and return to normal. Blinking Dean looked up at John.

"Dean are you back with us?" John asked

"Dad , what happened?" Dean asked.

Sammy got in the other side of crawled over so he was behind Dean and stared rubbing his shoulders.

"Sammy are you ok? " Dean asked.

"Yeah I'm fine what happened to you?" Sam asked.

"I…I can't remember. Dad I'm really cold," Dean said, as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"Bobby get the extra blankets out of the trunk," John said, throwing Bobby the car keys."And then start her up and turn the heat all the way up."

Bobby handed John the blankets before going around to start the car.

Wrapping the blankets around Dean John was concerned when he realized Dean's wheezing seemed to be worse. Putting a hand on Dean's chest John could feel the rattling in Dean's chest.

"John the boy is practically hypothermic and he sounds like he has pneumonia we should get him to a hospital," Bobby said.

"And tell them what? A ghost somehow transported my sick teenage son into the woods and covered him with leaves," John asked. "That should go over just great CPS isn't looking for the boys in this state but let's see if we can't give them a reason to," John growled.

"Dad we need to get the hell out of here right now," Dean said, pulling his legs into the car.

"Alright son," John said, patting Deans leg.

**Please let me know what you think and feed the greedy plot bunnies.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3**

**Thank you so much to everyone who took time to review. You're what keeps me going. **

John was driving so he could watch Dean in the rearview mirror. Dean had been sleeping the past half hour with his head on his brother's shoulder even. Even though Dean was wrapped in three blankets John could see he was still shaking Sammy had his arm wrapped around Dean's shoulders and was rubbing Dean's arm trying to warm him up. Dean suddenly started coughing he sat up gasping for breath and then started coughing so har

d John thought he was going to throw up.

Sammy was franticly pounding Dean on the back.

Dean finale leaned back against the seat closing his eyes as he gasped and his chest heaved as he tried to suck air into his congested lungs.

"Bobby help me keep an eye out for the nearest hospital or clinic," John instructed.

"M'kay," Dean said, in between gasps.

"Dean you can barely breathe," Sammy said.

They were two towns away from where they had been so it took thirty minutes for them to find the hospital. John pulled the Impala into the ambulance bay as he went to help Dean Bobby got into the driver's side of the car.

"I can do it," Dean said, weakly pushing his dad's hand away.

John grabbed Dean's elbow as his knees buckled and he grabbed for the car door.

Sammy came running around the other side and wrapped his arm around Dean's waist.

"You got him?" John asked, when Sammy nodded yes John let go of Dean's elbow and wrapped his arm around Deans waist.

"Hey we need help my son can't breathe," John yelled as they went thru the E.R. room doors.

Everything started happening so fast at that point it made Sammy's head spin. A nurse showed up with a wheel chair and whisked Dean away. Sammy followed at his dad's heels as he followed the nurse who had Dean. Sam watched as ordlies quickly lifted his brother on to the hospital bed. The doctors quickly put an oxygen mask over Dean's mouth and nose and a blood oxygen monitor on his finger. The alarm immediately began to go off.

"Give me 5mg of epi this kid is in serious distress," the doctor said.

The nurse injected the epi into the I.V. that had been put into Dean's hand.

"Sir you and your son will have to wait out in the waiting room," said another nurse trying to push John and Sammy out of the trauma room.

John was getting ready to put up a fight when he felt a strong hand grip his shoulder.

John turned to see Bobby standing behind him.

"Putting up a fight isn't going to help Dean," Bobby said, calmly.

John and Sam had been prowling the length of the waiting room for two hours as the waited for word on Dean's condition.

John was practically pouncing on every nurse and doctor that came thru the swinging doors out into the waiting room.

Finally a doctor came through the swinging doors and his eyes locked on John.

"Mr. Brock," the doctor called.

John almost didn't realize the doctor was talking to him Bobby had filled out the paper work after John got frustrated and flung the clipboard against the wall. John hated feeling this out of control normally he didn't show his emotions this openly. But he hadn't had time to settle down from Dean's abduction and the last time he had seen his oldest son he was gasping for air and his lips where turning a frightening shade of blue.

'_Ok Brock was the last name but what was the first name Bobby had put on the paperwork'_

"How's Andy doing?" Bobby asked, seeming to read John's mind.

"I'm Dr. Averys and you are?" Dr. Averys asked, Bobbby

"Bobby Brock I'm the boy's uncle," Bobby said, shaking the doctors hand. "Please excuse my brother every since his wife passed he gets real upset when one of the boys get sick."

"I understand. We have him stabilized and will be moving him to a room very shortly," Dr. Averys said.

"What's wrong with him?" John asked, he had both hands on Sam's shoulders like he was afraid he would disappear.

"Your son has pneumonia most likely it started out as a chest cold or bronchitis," Dr. Averys said.

" When can we see him?" John asked.

"After we get Andy settled into a room a nurse will be out to show you to his room," Dr. Averys answered.

"How long will that be?" Sam asked.

"No more than half an hour," Dr, Averys said.

**I hope you enjoyed it and please don't forget to feed the bunnies on your way out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4**

**This chapters been a real b. And I'm still not happy with it but here it is and I hope you enjoy it. I've been it's not as I think it is so I posted it.**

Dean opened his eyes and immediately closed them back it was to bright.

'_Where the hell was he? And why was it so damn cold?'_

"Dad, Sammy where are you?" Dean called, cracking his eyes a little.

"There not here."

Dean's eyes snapped open looking around he didn't recognize the voice and he couldn't find the speaker. The room was completely white and so bright it hurt Dean's eyes. Dean reached instinctively for the knife Dean kept tucked into his the waist band of his pants.

"It's not there Dean."

"Where the hell are you?" Dean yelled.

Dean swung around to his right thinking he saw something move out of the corner the corner of his eye. But all he saw was his shadow.

"You're a little old you've lost all of your youthful innocence. But you never had the chance to lose it, it was stolen away from you poof gone in one night. Such a shame really but your brother you've done a fine job of protecting him he's only just now began to lose his innocence."

"Stay away from Sammy," Dean yelled.

Suddenly there was a hand on Deans' shoulder shaking him gently.

"Leave Sammy alone," Dean growled, grabbing the hand on his shoulder.

"It's me Dean it's Sammy."

Dean eyes snapped open and he found his Sammy looking down at him his face filled with concern.

Dean opened his mouth to tell Sammy he was okay and he was sorry it he hurt his hand. But all that came out was a harsh cough that felt like it was going to rip his lungs out.

"Easy kiddo," John said, slipping a hand under Dean's head elevating it and pressing a cup of water to his lips. "Small sips."

The cool water felt like heaven going down Dean's burning parched throat.

"Where's Sammy?" Dean croaked.

"I'm right here," Sammy said, appearing at John's elbow.

"We've got to go he's going to come after Sammy," Dean said, pulling out the nasal canula out of his nose.

"Whoa whoa easy boy," Bobby said, grabbing Dean's hand that was reaching to pull out his I.V.

"Who's coming after Sammy? What happen to you? Who took you?" John asked.

"Don't know," Dean gasped, weakly as his oxygen monitor and heart moniter began going off.

A nurse in her late sixties came rushing in to see what was causing the monitors to go off.

"Oh good you're awake. Andy how are you feeling? Here let's get this back in it'll make breathing easier," the nurse said, picking up the nasal canula.

"Andy?" Dean asked, clearly confused.

"That's your name isn't it?" the nurse asked, suspiously.

"I'm sorry that's my fault he doesn't like being called Andy he thinks it's to babyish he likes to be called Dean," John explained, his hand on Deans shoulder willing him not to say anything.

Dean turned his head away as the nurse tried to put the canul back in Dean's nose.

"Easy sweetie I know these things aren't much fun but there better than the mask," the nurse said, as Dean turned his head again.

" Be still," John ordered

Dean got still so the nurse could put the canula back in his nose

"Dean where did that come from it says on his paperwork his name is Andrew Ryan Brock," the nurse said.

."That's my fault," Bobby said. "I was filling out the paperwork and in the middle of all the chaos I put down Sam's middle name instead of Andy's uh I mean Deans," Bobby said.

"I understand I raised three boys and the two out of the three wanted to change their names. I'm sorry I never told you my name my names Maria but everyone calls me Nana," Nana said.

. Dean's eye's were rolling and fluttering as he struggled to stay awake.

"Close your eyes and rest. I'll call the doctor that was assigned your case Dr. Curtis his at his office right now," the Nana said, gently stroking Dean forehead and hair.

"I thought Dr. Averys is Dean's doctor," John said.

"Dr. Averys is an E.R doctor but Dr. Curtis is a lung specialist he come by and talk to you later," Nana explained.

Dean struggled for another minute before exhaustion won and his eyes closed and stayed closed.

The stood there stroking Dean's hair for a few more minutes before she turned and then turned and looked at John sympathetically.

" It's not unusual for someone who is as ill as your son to wake up totally disoriented but you need to try to keep him as calm as possible he needs to rest," Nana said.

"How are you honey?" Nana asked looking at Sammy.

"I'm fine thank you," Sammy answered.

"If you or your brother needs anything you just asked for Nana," Nana said, ruffling Sammy's hair as she walked by.

"Thank you," Sammy said, honestly giving her a dimpled grin.

Over the next week Dean slept fitfully his fever spiking dangerously high. Sammy would climb into the bed with his brother to try and calm his fevered dreams only to wake up screaming himself.

Dean had no idea where he was all he knew was that he was outside standing bedside a baseball diamond while a game was being played. Dean watched as a boy about Sammy's age with wavy dark brown hair came up to bat and hit the ball out of the park.

"Run Johnny run!" someone screamed from the stands.

As the boy rounded second base Dean couldn't help but notice how much the boy looked like Sammy. He was a little heavier than Sammy but still the resemblance was undeniable.

"_Johhny,_" Dean wondered. '_Couldn't be," _Dean thought

"Why couldn't it be?" A boy around Dean's age was headed towards him. The boys resemblance to his dad and Sammy was undeniable. He was tall and starting to get broad through the shoulders his hair was dark brown and wavy to the point it curled in places but what really got Dean was the eyes they where his dad's eyes.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"Some other time," the boy said, with a grin.

Dean felt like someone had punched him in the stomach and now he was falling down a hole.

**Please let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

Dean woke with a start when he felt something cold on his stomach.

"I'm sorry sweetie I didn't mean to scare you," Nana said, taking the stethoscope off of his stomach. "You didn't wake up when I called you and for once you looked like you were sleeping peacefully. I just hated to wake you. How are you feeling?"

"Ok." Dean lied.

Nana gave him a look that clearly said she didn't believe him.

Dean still felt like crap at least he could breathe again and he hadn't puked since yesterday after lunch if he could just get his strength back he could get out of the fricking hospital. Looking around the room Dean realized they were the only ones in the room.

"Where's my family?" Dean asked.

"I sent them to a diner around the corner they needed to get out they've been here with you around the clock. Your lunch should be here shortly and I want you to eat it. If you want to get out of here you're going to have to start eating and keeping it down to help build up your strength" Nana said.

Dean groaned and then started to cough.

Nana raised up the head of the bed and hand Dean a cup of water.

"Thanks," Dean said, offering her a weak smile.

"I think for a little while longer at least you should restrict your displeasure with something to eye rolling," Nana said. "Do you need anything before I go?"

Dean squirmed uncomfortably in the bed he needed to pee and the doctor had told him he could try getting out of bed to use the bathroom in the room instead of the stupid urinal. But he sure wasn't going to ask someone's grandmother to help.

"Do you need to use the restroom?" Nanna asked, watching Dean squirm in the bed.

"No," Dean said, shaking his head insistently.

"Would you like me to hand you the urinal?" Nana asked.

The low groan escaped Dean's mouth before he could stop it.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I would think it would be more embarrassing to pee yourself and then I'll have to clean you up or if you prefer we can put the cathahder back in," Nana said.

"Alright but I want to go to the bathroom," Dean said, finale admitting he had to go.

"Alright tough guy I'm going to lower the bed all the way down and then I'll put down the guard rail," Nana said, pressing the button to lower the bed.

Dean was just sitting up on the edge of the bed when Sammy came bouncing back into the room carrying a plastic bag.

"Where are you taking him?" Sammy asked, his whole demeanor changing.

John stopped in the doorway behind Sam.

"Oh John I know Dean's glad to see you he needs to go to the bathroom," Nana said.

"Here," Sammy said, trying to hand him the urinal.

"I don't want that," Dean said, pushing away the urinal. "The doctor said I could use bathroom."

"And that's just what he's going to do come hell fire or high water," Nana said, giving Dean a playful wink.

"Thanks I have him," John said, walking over and wrapping his arm around Dean's waist.

"Okay just holler if you need help," Nana said, ruffling Sammy's hair as she walked past.

The short trip across the room to the bathroom took a lot more energy than Dean had expected. His legs felt like weights and his knees kept threatening to buckle. Dean knew if it wasn't for his dad's strong arm around his waist that he would have been on his butt more than once. Dean could hear himself wheezing and gasping as he shuffled across the short distance and even though he refused to look at him he could feel his dad's concerned eye's burrowing into him.

Dean reached out and grabbed the handle of the bathroom door.

"Dad it's the bathroom please let me do this by myself," Dean begged.

"Alright but if you start feeling dizzy holler," John said.

_'__ Start__ f__eel__ing I've been feeling __ like I'__ve been on a merry-__ go __-__round since I sat __up on the edge of the bed.' _ Dean thought, giving his dad a weak smile and shufflling into the bathroom pulling the door behind him.

_"_Leave it open," John said, grabbing the door.

_"_Dad please," Dean said.

_"_Leave it half open," John said.

John glanced in the bathroom just in time to see Deans knees buckle and him just narrowly miss hitting his head on the bathroom sink as he fell to the floor.

John went running into the bathroom with Sammy right behind him.

"Dean," John called, cradling his head and lightly patting his cheek.

"Dad," Dean moaned, opening his eyes.

"Take some deep breaths son."

Dean closed his eyes and took a couple of shaky breaths.

"Do you think you can stand?" John asked.

Dean nodded weakly.

John slowly sat Dean up and he felt Dean tense under his hands.

"Breath son deep slow breaths," John instructed, as he pulled Dean slowly to his feet.

Sammy had been holding on to Dean's elbow as his dad pulled Dean to his feet. Sammy quickly wrapped his arm around Deans waist and help his dad practically carry Dean back to the bed.

When they reached the bed John lifted Dean up on to the bed while Sammy quickly pulled the covers up over his brother.

"Took more out of you than you thought didn't it?" Nana's voice asked, from the doorway.

John turned to see Nana standing in the doorway holding Dean's lunch tray.

"Judging from the interesting shade of gray you turned just from that little bit of exercise my guess is you want be running any marathons anytime soon. Or eating lunch right now," Nana said, with a smile when Dean's eyes fluttered closed and stayed that way.

John decided to take advantage of the moment and try and continue the conversation he had been trying to have with Sammy in the diner. Sam had been very elusive and had become defensive when John pressed him about his nightmares. There had been a book store next door to the diner and John had seen the wistful look on Sammy's face when he stopped to look at the display of books on paper airplane making. When Sammy had become defensive and shut down John decided to try something he very rarely resorted to with his boys bribery. John sat watching Sammy practice making the air planes with notebook paper before he used the paper that came with the book.

"How bad does Dean get hurt in your dream?" John asked, nonchalantly while watching Sammy fold the paper.

"He dies," Sammy answered, distractedly and then looked up terrified when he realized he had been tricked.

"How does he die Sammy?" John asked, keeping his voice low not wanting to disturb Dean.

Sammy just shook his head still looking scared.

"It's not just Dean is it Sam ?" John pressed.

"Dad please don't make me," Sammy begged his eyes getting moist.

"Sammy I can't stop this if I don't know what it is," John said, softening.

"I don't know what it is really I don't I've never seen it just heard it and felt it. It wants to kill you to dad," Sammy said.

"Is it back at the motel Sammy ? Is it going to come after us?" John asked.

Sam just nodded as he looked back at his book.

"Stay here I'll be back in a few minute," John said, and walked out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

**I'm sorry it took so long for the update I don't have any more chapters written and I'm having to write each chapter as I go. The response to this story as been amazing thank you so much and please keep the reviews coming.**

When Dean opened his eyes he knew he had to be dreaming. In front of him was a beautiful blue lake the sun beating down on him was warming his chilly body. Dean closed his eyes and turned his face towards the sky enjoying the warmth of the sun. The sound of splashing drew Deans eyes back to the lake. Opening his eyes Dean saw a girl swimming towards the lake shore. Dean watched as the girl stepped out of the lake Deans eyes immediately went to the girl's skimpy bikini and hour glass figure.

"My face is up here," the girl said.

Dean felt himself blush slightly as his eyes moved up to meet hers.

'_Wow she's pretty' _Dean thought as he looked at her smiling face.

The girl was about Dean's age she was tall with long auburn hair and light blue eyes.

"My names Mary-Katherine what's your name?" Mary-Katherine asked smiling.

"Dean"

"You look tense Dean, "Mary-Katherine said, circling around behind Dean.

Dean turned with Mary-Katherine his hunters' instincts not willing to let this stranger no matter how beautiful out of his sight.

"Relax I'm not going to hurt you," Mary-Katherine said, reaching out to massage Dean's shoulders.

Instinctively Dean's muscles tighten at her touch.

"Relax," Mary-Katherine whispered in his ear, as she rubbed the knots in Deans neck and shoulders.

Dean's muscles began to involuntarily relax. Mary-Katherine had begun leaning in and kissing Dean on the lips. Between the message and the kissing Dean had begun to moan with pleasure. Dean had wrapped his arms around Mary-Katherine's waist and pulled her to the ground.

"Dean,"

Deans eyes snapped opened to find a concerned looking Sam staring down at him and his dad looking very amused standing behind Sam.

"Are you okay," Sammy asked, concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine dude why?" Dean asked.

"Were you having a bad dream?" Sammy asked.

"No what's going on Sammy? " Dean asked, concern creasing his forehead.

"You where making some really strange noises," Sammy said.

"Dude you were making some serious happy noises. So what was she a blond, brunette or red head?" John asked

"She had auburn hair," Dean answered, with a grin.

"Ah best of two worlds," John said, smiling back.

"Uh ?" Sammy said, confused.

"You'll understand you day kiddo," Dean said.

"Sammy go see if you can find me a local paper," John said, pulling a couple of dollars out of his wallet and handing them to Sammy.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Sammy asked.

"You're a smart kid now go on," John said.

"It's alright," Dean said, smiling reassuringly.

"Close the door Sam," John said.

"When are you leaving?" Dean asked.

"As soon as they spring you Pastor Jim should be here tonight or early tomorrow morning at the latest," John said.

"You're going after what ever took me aren't you?" Dean asked.

"Yeah I am that's why I need to make sure that you and Sammy are some place safe," John said.

"Dad please don't go by yourself," Dean said concerned.

John looked at his son cursorily it was like Dean to be concerned about him going on a hunt by himself.

"Dean is there something you're not telling me about what happened do you remember something?" John asked.

"No sir."

Sammy was walking down the hall grumbling to himself about being left out of the loop again when a girl Sammy's age stepped from around the corner.

The girl was shorter than Sammy with long dark brown hair that curled at the end and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing pink corduroy overalls a white long sleeve shirt and high top tennis shoes with Tweety Bird on them.

"Who are you talking to?" the girl asked.

"Nobody," Sammy answered.

"Are you crazy? My mom says only crazy people talk to themselves," the girl said.

"I'm not crazy I'm just tired of always being told what to do," Sammy answered.

"Do you always do what you're told?" she asked.

"Most of the time or my dad gets really mad," Sammy answered.

"Does your dad hit you?"

"No! He's never even spanked us," Sammy said, shocked at this strange girls nerve.

"You're lucky," she mumbled. "Then why do you listen to him, I mean how boring always doing what you're told," she said, wrinkling her nose.

"I don't know," Sammy answered, honestly.

"My names Jackie what's yours?" Jackie asked.

"Sam."

"Where are you going Sam?" Jackie answered.

"To get my dad a newspaper," Sam answered.

"Did your dad give you any extra money?" Jackie asked.

"I think so," Sam said.

"Come on," Jackie said, grinning and then she grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him down the hallway.

**Please press the pretty purple button and let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

**Big warm and fuzzies go out to Tacpebs and Ghostwriter for taking the time to review it means the world to me.**

"Dean son I've been on plenty of hunts on my own. Why don't you want me to go on this one by myself? What aren't you telling me?" John asked.

"Nothing honest it's just a feeling I have like something bad is going to happen," Dean Dean thought, amazed at how easy it was to lie to his dad.

'_He's lying Dean never lies to me I don't like this,"_ John thought.

"Sammy's been gone a long time." Dean said, trying to change the subject.

"He's probably just looking around the gift shop. If he's not back in five minutes I'll go looking for him," John said, looking at his watch.

**Hospital Gift Shop and Canteen **

"I should get back I've been gone almost thirty minutes," Sammy said, sipping his coke.

"Don't be such a baby," Jackie said.

"I really don't want to get in a fight and upset my brother," Sammy said.

"Is that all you think about your brother. Does he even like you?" Jackie said.

"My brother loves," Sammy said, indignantly

"Maybe but what about your dad who does he love more? Who does he trust more you or your brother?" Jackie asked.

"I should go," Sammy said, picking up the newspaper and leaving

Sammy was opening the door to Dean's hospital room door as John was coming out

"Where the hell have you been? You had your brother worried," John growled.

John was shocked when Sam shoved the newspaper at him and then went over to Dean's bed and threw his arms around him and laid his head on Deans chest.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" Dean asked, rubbing Sammy's head.

Dean could feel Sammy's breath catching in his chest as he tried not to cry. Dean felt Sammy shake his head against his chest.

"What happened Sammy? Why are you so upset?" John asked, his tone soft as he touched Sam's back.

John felt Sam tense and move away from him.

Dean scooted over to let Sammy crawl up into the bed with him. Sammy lay in bed with Dean until Dean's dinner tray was brought in. Then he only moved because the nurse who was working asked him to so she could pull the table closer so Dean could reach it.

'_I wish Nana was working I sure could use one of her hugs,' Sammy_ thought sadly, as he moved from the bed.

"Sammy you want to go back to the café and get some supper?" John asked.

Sam shook his head no.

"Aright I've been patient long enough Sam what is the matter?" John demanded.

"Who do you love more?" Sam asked.

John felt like he had been punched in the stomach. Where in the world had that come from? He loved both of his boys while he wasn't sure he loved them exactly the same that was like trying to compare apples and oranges he sure didn't love one more than the other.

"Well," Sam demanded.

"Sam dad doesn't love one of us more than the other," Dean said.

"Yes he does," Sammy mumbled.

"What was that I didn't catch that," John said.

'_Thank God,'_ Dean thought because he had heard what Sam said.

John could feel his original shock turning to anger as he looked at the look of open defiance on his youngest face.

John was getting ready to say something to Sammy about attitude when a knock at the door stopped him.

**Please let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch 8. **

**Thank you so much to those of you who took the time to review. You bring a smile to my face and you're the ones that keep me focused on this story. So again thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy Birthday Dean aka Jensen Ackles**

Hearing the knock at the door John stuck his hand in the pocket of his pants to make sure his gun was still there. John watched as Sammy moved in front of Dean in a defensive position and Dean clapped his hand over his brother's wrist ready to throw him down if anything nasty should be waiting on the other side of the door. John yank the door open startling the two men standing on the other side. John let out the breath he was holding when he saw who it was and then moved out of the way to let Jim and Bobby inside the room.

"Told you we should have called first," Jim said, smiling.

"Well how did I know the dang fool was going to be ready to shoot us?" Bobby grumbled.

"Bobby you should know John shoots first and asked questions later," Jim answered.

"You two better be glad I didn't shoot first," John said.

Jim was surprised when Sammy came running up to him and wrapped him in a bear hug and then moved over to give Bobby a hug.

"It's good to see you again too boy," Bobby said, awkwardly patting Sam's back.

"Dean how are you feeling?" Jim asked, walking over to Dean's bedside.

"Better," Dean answered, honestly.

"You look a hell of a lot better than the last time I saw you," Bobby said, walking over to the bed.

"Thanks," Dean said, smirking.

"He still needs to eat," John said, nodding at the untouched tray of food.

"Dad it tastes like crap," Dean complained, shoving the food around with his fork.

"It doesn't matter if you want outta here you're going to have to start eating. Your appetite has been worse than Sam's lately," John said.

"Eat your food so you can get out of here and I'll buy a double cheese burger as soon as you get out of here," Jim said.

"With extra onions," Dean said, with a grin.

"Of course how could I forget your extra onions?" Jim asked.

"Speaking of food you ready to go get some Sammy?" John asked.

"No I want to stay here you guys can go," Sammy said.

"Aren't you hungry?" John asked

Sam just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't want a hamburger I want grilled cheese," Sammy said.

"Well I'm sure they can handle that at the café," John said.

"Bring it back to me please I want to stay here," Sammy said, looking John straight in the eye.

"Dad I kinda want to talk to Sammy privately," Dean said.

"Yeah and I have a couple of things I need to talk to you about without the boys," Bobby said.

John looked like he was ready to fight but instead just nodded his head.

"What do you want us to bring you back Sammy?" Jim asked.

"A grilled cheese, potato chips, and a Coke," Sammy said.

"Let's go." John growled.

"You have the cell numbers if you need to reach us right?" Jim asked, looking at both Sam and Dean.

"Yes sir," the boys said together.

Dean waited until the older hunters were gone before scooting over and patting the bed beside him. Sam sat down on the bed beside Dean.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, seriously.

"Nothing," Sammy answered.

"Then why did you ask dad who he loves more? I mean seriously what the hell Sam what kind of question is that?" Dean asked.

"Don't you ever wonder I mean personally I think he loves you more I mean you deserve it you're the one that takes care of us. I know I love you more than I love him," Sam said, watching as Dean's eyes grew large.

"What the hell? I mean why would you how could you think something like that," Dean said, unsure of exactly what to say.

Just then another knock at the door stopped their conversation.

"I got it," Sammy said, jumping off the bed.

Sam opened the door so Dean could see a tall man with thinning white hair the palest skin Dean and every seen on a live person he was wearing a black suite with a white shirt and a black tie he had a black hat clutched in his hands.

"May I come in and talk to you boys for a few minutes?" the man asked.

"Not right…" Dean started before his eyes glazed over.

"Come on in brother Glenn," Sammy said, with a smile.

**Ok I did it again sorry about the cliffhangers but I have to leave you wanting more so you'll come back. Please let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch 9.**

**To everyone who took the time to review I give you virtual cookies, cake, ice cream and milk. Reviews are what keep me going thank you so much.**

"It's time for me to go now children. I want you to forget everything for right now but you will remember when the time comes," Brother Glenn said.

" Yes sir," Sam and Dean answered together.

"Very good now I want you both to sleep. Let's go child," Brother Glenn said, to the girl in pink overalls.

John knew something was wrong the minute he stepped into the room. Sam was sitting slumped seemingly asleep in the chair next to Dean's bed. Dean was leaning against the guard rail seemingly asleep.

John rushed over to check Deans pulse while Bobby went over to check Sam's pulse.

"How's Sammy?" John asked.

Sam immediately began to stir at the sound of his dad voice.

"I'm up. Bobby?" Sammy said, sounding confused.

"Dean open your eyes," John order.

"What's wrong with Dean," Sammy said, and jumped up from the chair.

Half of the way out of the chair Sam grabbed his head and sat back down.

"What's wrong?" Bobby asked, grabbing Sam's shoulders.

"Headache," Sammy answered. "What's wrong with Dean?"

"Nuttin," Dean, mumbled his eyes barely open.

"You ok Sammy?" Dean asked, rubbing his temples.

"I'm ok my head just head just hurts," Sam answered.

"Yeah mine too Pastor Jim would you mind turning the lights off," Dean asked.

"When did Bobby and Pastor Jim get here?" Sam asked.

"Almost two hours ago,' Jim said, turning off the lights. "You hugged me when I got here and when your dad, Bobby, and I went to get supper you said you wanted us to bring you back a grilled cheese, a bag of chips, and a coke."

"Dad I don't remember any of that," Sam said, with fear in his voice.

"What's the last thing you do remember?" John asked.

"I was drinking a coke and sharing nachos with Jackie in the hospital canteen that's the last thing I remember," Sam said, lied.

"Alright get dressed Dean we're getting out of here right now," John said.

Thirty minutes later Sammy was carrying Dean's bag Jim had gone to get his car and John and Bobby were helping Dean down the hallway when the nurse stopped them.

"Excuse me but where do you think you're going with my patient?" the nurse asked.

'_Crap we don't have time for this,'_ John thought glaring at the young nurse.

"I'm taking my son and we're leaving if you have some papers that need signing then give them to me because we're leaving" John said.

" Do understand the consequences of taking your son AMA ? There's always the possibility that he could relapse because he want be receiving his medication. Mr. Winchester if you'll just wait until morning I'm sure the doctor would be more than happy to talk to you about releasing your son and seeing that he as all the proper medications," the nurse said.

"Sam help your brother. Bobby get the boys down to the car while I take care of the paperwork," John ordered.

"John are you sure?" Bobby asked.

John turned and glared at Bobby in response.

"Come on boys," Bobby said

Jim Murphy was not happy. He understood Johns need to track down whatever had taken Dean and dumped him in the woods. He also understood the need to get the boys away from whatever had so obviously possessed Sammy in the hospital but to take Dean from the hospital AMA and risk the boys health. There were precautions they could have taken to protect the boys at the hospital and now John wanted him to perform an exorcism on them just in case. Dean was still obviously sick and very weak he hadn't been able to stay awake for the fifteen minute ride from the hospital to the motel and now he was back asleep while Jim set up for the exorcism. Sammy was laying on the bed beside Dean propped on his elbow watching the rise and fall of his brothers chest. One touch to Dean's forehead had told Jim that Dean was still running a fever. John answer to that had been to give Dean some Tylenol. No Jim was not happy but he would perform the exorcism and when it had no effect on either boy as Jim was sure it wouldn't he would have a serious word with John.

**Let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to Ghostwriter, alwaysateen, Tacpes and pixie9696 for reviewing they are what keeps me going. Please let me know what you think.**

Dean knew Pastor Jim was getting ready to perform and exeriscm on him and Sam but he was just too damn tired to care. Dean also knew that Sammy was watching him like a hawk.

"Take a picture Sammy it'll last longer," Dean grumbled.

"Sammy lie down and relax this will all be over in a few minutes," Jim said.

Sam laid down next to Dean and closed his eyes.

Jim finished the exorcism and glared at John.

"We need to talk," Jim growled.

"In a minute padre," John said.

Dean's eyes were going back a forth between the two men wondering what was going on. Pastor Jim was one of the few people John Winchester never fought with.

"Sam go take a shower you look like a street kid," John said, looking a Sammy's greasy long curly hair.

"He smells like one too," Dean said, grinning at his brothers glare.

'_Please just get in the shower Sammy', Dean begged silently. "I really don't feel like refereeing tonight."_

Sighing Sammy got off the bed and headed to the shower.

John waited until Sam was in the shower before turning to Jim his eyes glowing with barely concealed anger.

"Outside," Jim growled.

John nodded his agreement and opened the motel room door.

"What?" John growled.

"What? Well lets see I just performed an exersiom on two innocent children. One or whom is still very sick because you just pulled him out of the hospital AMA. The other is struggling with normal teenage angst not to mention he was possessed he's worried about what he might have done during that missing time. If this wasn't enough he's worrying himself sick over his older brother. And now you're getting ready to leave your boys again for who knows how long ," Jim said.

"Don't you dare tell me how to raise my sons…..," John started.

"Raising your sons is that what you call it? Deans raised himself and Sammy," Jim said.

Dean was asleep before Sammy got out of the shower. The next thing Dean knew someone was running a cool hand down his cheek.

Dean opened his eyes to find Mary-Katherine standing over him.

"Shh don't talk," Mary-Katherine said, when Dean opened his mouth to say something. "Save your strength you're going to need it. They're going to come after you and your brother. I don't know when or where but I think it's going to be soon. I need to show you something but it will take the rest of my energy so I don't know when the next time I'll be able to see you will be. Take my hands and close your eyes," Mary-Katherine instructed.

Dean took Mary-Katherines hands and closed his eyes.

John couldn't believe what he was hearing he was wondering if the priest was possessed. Whatever the cause John wasn't listening to anymore of this. John punched Jim squarely in the jaw just as Sammy threw the door.

"Dad you've got to come quick some things wrong with Dean," Sammy said, looking at Jim sitting on the ground.

Sam held out his hand and helped Jim up off the ground.

John didn't see anything wrong at first and then he noticed how Dean's head was thrashing on the pillow and he was mumbling something John couldn't understand and he was covered in sweat with the rest of his body twitching spasmodically.

"No! no no no no," Dean moaned loudly. "Dad! Dad no Dad help on Dad come back! No not Sammy you can't have Sammy no Dad help!" Dean screamed, bolting up right into John's arms.

"No! Let me go!" Dean said, pounding John with his fist.

"Easy son easy it's me Dean it's dad try to calm down," John said, easily pinning Dean's arms down and holding him tighter.

"Sammy! Dad! No no just kill me don't leave me by myself," Dean said, dissolving in to tears.

"Dean it's okay," Sammy said, rubbing Deans back.

"Sammy?"Dean asked, hopefully through the tears.

"Dean open your eyes," John said.

It seemed to take a couple of tries but Dean finally got his eyes open and looked blurry eyed at his dad.

"Wa Wa What happened?" Dean asked gasping and panting for breath.

"Dean calm down and breathe," John ordered.

Slowly Dean got his breathing under control.

"Sammy come here where I can see you," Dean said.

Sammy who had been rubbing Deans neck and shoulders moved around to the side where Dean could see him.

In a rare chick flick moment Dean grabbed Sam with one arm and John with the other pulling them into a hug. John could feel Dean trembling and let him hold on as long as he needed to. Sam had managed to get both arms around Dean and was holding him in an almost painful bear hug. Dean finale let go and sat back.

"Okay Sammy the moments over," Dean said, when Sammy didn't let go.

"Sorry," Sam mumbled blushing.

"Now do you feel like tell us what the dream was about?" John asked.

"Mary-Katherine….." Dean started.

"Wait who's Mary-Katherine? John asked

"The girl in my dreams I've told you about her. Tall skinny long alburn hair very pretty I thought she was just a figment of my imagination until this last dream. I can't remember a whole lot but lot but something was trying to take you and Sammy away from me." Dean said.

"What did these things look like?" John asked.

"Kind of like a spirit or a reaper but not exactly there was light and shadow every where it was kind of like someone was flashing a strobe light. It made it hard to see anything clearly," Dean said.

"You were screaming for me and Sammy where were we?" John asked.

"You were being drug into a hole tunnel like thing. I know that's not very helpful but I told you it was hard to see," Dean said.

"I really don't want you and Bobby to go back to the other hotel. I'm afraid you want come back," Dean said.

"Where was I?" Bobby asked

Dean closed his eyes trying to remember his dream.

"I think you and Pastor Jim were dead there were other bodies but I couldn't tell who they were and I could hear a girl screaming," Dean said.

"It sounds like you had a vision," Pastor Jim said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long delay in updates between life and hyperactive plot bunnies I just haven't got much done. I hope you enjoy let me know.**

John, Bobby, Jim, and Sammy stayed up late to discuss what had happened earlier. At three a.m. John made Sammy go to bed. Sammy laid awake a long time listening to the whispers of the older hunters and the whistle of Deans breathing. The sun was shining brightly through the curtains when Dean opened his eyes. Looking at the clock Dean sat straight up in bed. 

'_One o'clock in the frigging afternoon and Sammy is still snoring next to me.' _ Dean thought..

"Wake up Sammy," Dean said, patting Sam' s hip.

Sammy was having the best dream about playing video games in an arcade he didn't want to wake up but Dean wouldn't leave him alone 

"Mmm Wa time is it?" Sam asked, rubbing his eyes.

"One o'clock in the afternoon," Dean answered.

"What where's dad? And Bobby and Pastor Jim?" Sammy asked, looking around.

"There's a note," Sammy said, getting out of bed and going over to the door where a note was taped.

"Dean and Sammy gone to get lunch be back in a few minutes. Stay in the room it's 12:50 if I'm not back in an hour call your dad and Bobby and tell them to get their asses back here now. It's signed Pastor Jim," Sam read.

"He's only been gone ten minutes," Dean said.

Dean reached over and grabbed the remote control off the bed side table and turned on the tv while Sammy went to put on his clothes.

Thirty minutes later when Pastor Jim got back with lunch both boys where stretched out on the bed watching the tv. 

"What'cha bring us to eat? Dean asked, glancing away from the tv.

"Are you actually going to eat?" Jim asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I am kinda hungry," Dean said.

"Well that's a good sign," Jim said.

"So what'cha bring me?" Dean asked again.

"For you young man I have a fully loaded sub. For Sammy I have a salad and for myself I have a slight less loaded sub," Pastor Jim said, handing out the food.

"Sammy guess what I saw down the street," Pastor Jim, asked in between bites of sandwich.

"What?" Sammy asked, curiously 

"A video arcade and I just happen to have a pocket full of quarters just begging to be spent," Pastor Jim said.

"Can I go?" Sammy asked, looking at Dean hopefully.

"Do you think it's safe?" Dean asked, Pastor Jim.

"I stopped and ran the EMF meter and it didn't show anything. So I think it will be safe enough as long as Sammy has is cell phone with him," Pastor Jim said.

"I have it right here," Sammy said, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Please please please Dean," Sammy begged.

Dean never could stand to deny his Sammy anything if it was within his power to give it to him.

"Quite whining you can go just be careful," Dean said.

Sam leaned over and hugged Dean.

"Ewww get off of me you're such a little girl," Dean said, pushing Sammy away.

Sammy finished his salad got the money from Pastor Jim and went happily on his way to the arcade.

"Okay now that he's gone we need to get you into the shower. Because kid you stink " Pastor Jim said.

"Whoa dude you are not going to help me shower" Dean said.

"I don't plan on it wait here I picked up something I thing will be useful" Jim said going out the door.

Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed holding his head when Jim came back in carrying a lawn chair.

"Dean are you ok?" Jim asked concerned.

"Yeah fine" Dean said straighten up.

"Sure you are that's way you're so pale you almost blend in with the walls" Jim said.

"What's with the lawn chair?" Dean asked nodding to the chair.

"This is how your scrawny butt is going to take a shower without me having to hold you up" Jim explained.

"You're going to put that in the shower and I'm supposed to sit on it while I take my shower?" Dean asked.

"I got the idea from some of the older parish members who can't stand up long enough to take their showers" Jim explained.

Dean looked uncertainly at the chair.

"It's this or me and I really have no desire to wash your scrawny ass" Jim said.

"Put the chair in the shower" Dean said with a sigh.

Shuffling and staggering across the room Dean managed to get in the bathroom with out with any help and shut the door.

"Don't lock the door just in case" Jim called through the door.

"Yeah yeah" came the reply.

Thirty minutes later Dean opened the bathroom door dressed in a fresh pair of boxers and a tee shirt. Dean managed to take three steps before his knees gave out. Jim ran over got Dean by the waist and pulled him to his feet. Jim had just got Dean back into the bed when Sammy came bouncing into the room carrying a bag of cotton candy.

Seeing his brother's pale face and wet hair Sam became immediately concerned.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Sam asked, sitting down at the foot of the bed.

"No I just got out of the shower," Dean answered. "Why are you back so soon I figured we'd have to call out a search party to find you."

"I got this really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach," Sam said, crawling up on the bed.

"How many bags of cotton candy did you eat," Jim asked, with a smile.

"Only one but that's not what's wrong. Dean I want to call Dad and Bobby," Sammy said.

"It's ok kiddo take it easy dad and Bobby can take care of themselves. Nothing can hurt dad he's a super hero you know that," Dean said.

"He is not and stop talking to me like I'm five years old. Dean I'm really scared," Sam said.

John and Bobby knew the minute that they pulled up to the motel they'd have to wait to later to check out the room. The parking lot was full of police cars and the room the wanted to get into had police tape going across it.

"Recon work?" Bobby asked, as John pulled the Impala into one of the only parking spots left.

"Yep," John answered, getting out of the car.

"What happen?" John asked, one of the motel workers who was standing in the parking lot.

"Two teens were murder and two younger kids are missing," the worker answered.

John and Bobby looked at each other.

"Are you still renting rooms here," Bobby asked.

"You're kidding right the cops shut us down this morning. I don't know why anyone would ever want to stay here again," the worker answered, with a shiver.

John was about to get in the car when his cell phone started ringing.

Seeing the number John quickly answered the phone. 

"Dean what's wrong?" John asked.

"Nothing dad where ok Sammy had a bad feeling. I told him I'd call to make sure that you and Bobby are okay," Dean answered.

"Tell Sam to grow up," John said, hanging up the phone.

"Damn kid," John growled,

"What's wrong?" Bobby asked.

"Dean called because Sam has a bad feeling and got scared," John answered.

"May be we should take it seriously I you know Dean did have the vision," Bobby said.

John glared at Bobby.

"I'm just saying," Bobby said.

"What he say?" Sammy asked.

"He said he and Bobby are fine and that they'll be careful," Dean lied.

"I wanted to talk to him," Sam said.

"He was in the middle of something so he had to go," Dean lied again.

"I gotta pee," Sam said, sliding off the bed.

"What'd he really say?" Jim asked, after Sam was in the bathroom.

"He told me to tell Sam to grow up," Dean answered.

John and Bobby found a motel a couple of miles down. After putting their stuff in the room they found the local library to research the motel and the land it was built on.

"I'll research the actual motel you take the land it was built on," John instructed.

After four hours of researching they where no closer to unraveling the mystery of what happened in the hotel room than they had been when they started. John and Bobby grabbed a hamburger and rehashed what they had learned.

"There's nothing unusual in the past of the people who built the motel. No violet murders explained or unexplained no mysterious disappearances. Except for Dean's disappearance and the murder of these two teens this morning and the two missing younger children nothing unusual as ever happened in the motel or in that room. It doesn't make sense are you sure there was nothing unusual about the land?" John asked.

"John I went over it twenty times my eyes were swimming," Bobby said.

"Let's get some rest before we go back," John suggested.

Three o'clock in the morning John and Bobby where carefully removing the police tape from the motel room door.

John had just knelt down to pick the lock when the door swung open and a hand reached out and grabbed John by the throat and pulled him in to the room. Before Bobby could react the door slammed.

**Let me know what you think. Check out another SN story I'm working on called What is Normal to let me know if I should continue with it or not. Thanks**


End file.
